internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Balbirnie
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Batsman, occasional wicketkeeper | international = true | internationalspan = 2010–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 1 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 5 July | odidebutyear = 2010 | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 35 | lastodidate = 24 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 63 | T20Idebutdate = 19 June | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 35 | lastT20Idate = 16 February | lastT20Iyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst = UAE | T20Ishirt = 63 | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 2011–2015 | clubnumber1 = 15 | club2 = Cardiff MCCU | year2 = 2011–2013 | club3 = Leinster Lightning | year3 = 2013–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 0 | bat avg1 = 0 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 0 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 47 | runs2 = 1,114 | bat avg2 = 26.52 | 100s/50s2 = 2/5 | top score2 = 105 | deliveries2 = 60 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 34.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 1/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 11/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 10 | runs3 = 84 | bat avg3 = 12.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 31 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 3/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 21 | runs4 = 841 | bat avg4 = 32.34 | 100s/50s4 = 2/3 | top score4 = 205* | deliveries4 = 441 | wickets4 = 10 | bowl avg4 = 17.90 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 4/23 | catches/stumpings4 = 17/– | date = 13 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/303423.html Cricinfo }} Andrew Balbirnie (born 28 December 1990) is an Irish cricketer. Balbirnie is a right-handed batsman and an occasional wicket-keeper. He was born at Dublin and was educated at St. Andrew's College. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. In the match he became the first Test cap for Ireland in Test cricket. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Irish cricketers Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Irish wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers